


Fire Folks Group Chat

by orphan_account



Series: Group Chats [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Land of Stories Series - Chris Colfer
Genre: A Tale of Magic, Avatar, Crossver, Fire, Gen, Kane Chronicles - Freeform, Percy Jackon - Freeform, Texting, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I thought of one firepower character from my favorite series and put them in a group chat. I originally forgot about Xanthous until I read A Tale of Witchcraft
Series: Group Chats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010373
Kudos: 22





	Fire Folks Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know  
> Zia Rashid: Fire Elementalist and Magian, she is also Kepri-Ra (One form of the Egyptian god of the sun), scary good  
> Leo Valdez: Son of Hephestus with fire powers (which is rare), good  
> Xanthous Hayfield: Fairy who specializes in fire, getting good  
> Zuko: Firebender and Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, very good  
> Marella Redeck: Pyrokentic, not the best

Leo Valdez: So my good fire people, I thought I was the only one  
Xanthous Hayfield: Really? I always assumed that there were others  
Zuko: There are defiantly others  
Zia Rashid: Why would you be the only one?  
Marella Redeck: How else would you have been taught  
Leo Valdez: I taught myself  
Xanthous Hayfield: Madame Weatherby taught me  
Marella Redeck: Fintan *glare*  
Zia Rashid: An older Magician  
Zuko: A master  
Leo Valdez: Wait, Magician?  
Zia Rashid: Magician, Godling, Elemtlist, Scribe, Host, Khepri-Ra, there are many names, what do you call yourself  
Leo Valdez: Leo-Mcshizzle-man-bad-boy-supreme  
Marella Redeck: Pyrokentic  
Xanthous Hayfield: Fire Fairy  
Zuko: Fire Bender  
Leo Valdez: Where y'all from  
Zia Rashid: The Twenty-First Nome  
Zuko: Caldera  
Marella Redeck: The Lost Cities  
Xanthous Hayfield: Around the Eastern Kingdom  
Leo Valdez: Sheesh, I'm from Long Island  
Zia Rashid: In Mannhatten?  
Leo Valdez: Yes, finally somebody who uses normal people terms!  
Zia Rashid: You are a fucking idiot  
Leo Valdez: I'm very confused now  
Zia Rashid: The first thing that the indicates learn is never go to Manhattan!  
Leo Valdez: Why?  
Zia Rashid: Well they have their own problems, you, I guess  
Marella Redeck: Just chilling in the Forbidden Cities are you?  
Zuko: I'm lost  
Xanthous Hayfield: Me too

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do one with Percy, Lihn, Katara, and Skylene?


End file.
